The present invention relates to audio and video content playback. More particularly, the present invention relates to renderable content partitioning and portability.
Movies and other renderable content include audio and video components. The audio and video components are stored in content storage devices, such as server devices, computer hard drives, and portable media including digital video discs (DVDs). Renderable content may be downloaded from a server device and rendered on a television or other display device associated with a computing device. Downloaded renderable content may be stored on a storage device associated with a server, a digital video recorder (DVR), a computer hard drive, a DVD, or on other storage media. Additionally, renderable content stored on a DVD, a storage device associated with a DVR, a computer hard drive, or on other storage media may be rendered on the television or other display device associated with the computing device.